The Legend of Zelda:A Link to Zelda
by Vio-Shadow-Red-Blue-Link
Summary: "Zelda is your..." "Zelda is my what!"
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: A Link to Zelda

Along time ago there was a small poor family in Hyrule. The family was made up of a mom, a dad, an Uncle, and one white egg with pink spots. In this time period most Hylian females would lay an egg. The mom predicted that it was going to be a girl. The king and Queen of Hyrule had six daughters, all with brown hair and blue eyes. They had sent a request to all Hylian families that if they were to give birth to a blonde hair blue eyed female, they were to bring it to the castle. Mrs. Rinku was very upset about that because she knew she would be the one to have the perfect girl. Uncle Alfon was the King's best friend and was also a castle guard. One day Uncle Alfon was sitting in the bed room with the egg and the egg started to hatch. Uncle Alfon ran from the room to get the mom and dad.

"Come quickly, your baby is about to hatch!" Uncle Alfon called.

When they got into the room there was a broken egg and two beautiful babies.

"Oh, they are so adorable!" The mom said.

There was a boy and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

The King knocks on the door.

Uncle Alfon answers it. "Hello buddy!" He called enthusiastically.

"I heard your baby was born, may I see her?" The King asked.

"Sure, there is a boy and a girl!" Alfon says.

The two enter the room to see the two children sitting on the bed looking at the new scenery.

"What are you going to name them?" The King asked.

Alfon replied stupidly, "Alfon Jr. and Alfonett!"

The mom replied calmly, "No Alfon, we are going to name them Link and Zelda."

The King gently picked them both up and cradled them gently. "Zelda and Link, I love those names."

"When do we have to give our beautiful daughter up?" The mom asked trying to keep from crying.

The king thought for a while, then said, "When Zelda is three years old, we wouldn't want her to remember too much about not being a princess."

The mother kissed Zelda's forehead and said, "I sure am going to miss her."

The King gently placed the two sleeping babies onto the bed.

The King turned to leave, but then decided to wrap Zelda, the princess to be, in a beautiful blanket made of some of the finest material.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A sad goodbye**_

A few years later...

"Oh honey, do we really have to give Zelda to the King?" The mom asked looking out the window sadly.

"It is the King's orders, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting." The dad replied reluctantly.

At that exact moment the King arrived at the door.

"Hello Harkinian." The dad said opening the door for the king.

"Have you guys forgotten the order?" The king asked.

"No, it is still early so we thought we still had some time left." The mom said.

"I know, I know, I would feel the same way if I had to give up a child." The king said frowning.

Zelda and Link are heard from behind the parents.

"You know, I bet Zelda would really like being a princess." The king said.

"Okay..." The mom and dad both said at the same time, although they would really miss there daughter.

The king walks around the parents and gently picks Zelda up.

"Princess Zelda, what a lovely name." The king said.

"Link, would you like to say goodbye to your sister?" The mom asked.

"Zel-da?" Link said trying to grab Zelda.

"Link?" Zelda said trying to get back to Link.

They both reach out, but then the king moves toward the door while holding Zelda.

"Well, I got to get going, can't have Zelda and Link too attached. Plus, the queen is waiting." The king said while opening the door.

"Oh Zelda, I really am going to miss you!" The mom said trying to hold back her tears.

The dad pats the mom's back and says, "It's okay, Zelda is going to live somewhere better now. You still got Link."

The mom kisses Zelda's delicate forehead and whispers, "Goodbye Zelda, I hope to see you again."

"Zelda!" Link cried.

"Link!" Zelda called before she was taken out the door.

The mom and dad were in tears as if Zelda had died. Link watches as the beautiful carriage rode off with Zelda in it. Zelda was now a princess.

Zelda was greeted by the six princesses, Cornelia age 9, Augusta age 8, Stella age 7, Belinda age 6, Krystal age 5 and Destiny age 4.

"Hello new sister!" A couple of them called out.

Zelda just nervously waved, she never met a real princess before.

"Cornelia, can you please take Zelda to her bedroom?" The king asked.

"Yes daddy!" The older girl said picking Zelda up and taking her to her room.

Zelda was amused, a real princess had picked her up. Can you believe that? A real princess!

Once Zelda was in her room she noticed a beautiful crib, that was way better then the cruddy bed she had at her other house. Also there was fancy curtains draped over a giant window.

Zelda looks out the window and can see the little house behind the trees where Link still was, but being so young she would forget that easily.

Tired after a long day she asked Cornelia to help her into her crib and she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time skip two years**

Mrs. Rinku has disappeared leaving Mr. Rinku and Uncle Alfon to take care of another white egg with pink spots that was to hatch at any moment. Link was only five years old, but he was very curious about the egg.

"Uncle Alfon! What's that?!" Link called each time he saw the egg.

His father would answer, "That's your baby sister!"

And his uncle would say, "That's an egg!"

Although both of those were the right answer the father was more correct than Alfon was.

"Where is mom?!" Link asked tugging on his uncle's mustache.

The father replied, "Link, I honestly don't know."

And Alfon answered, "Chicken nuggets and a large drink!"

That was the response that made Link giggle.

Suddenly the egg started to crack.

"Oh boy! The egg is braking!" Alfon called out.

Then the baby hatched. It was a girl!

"Let's name her Alfonita!" Alfon said loudly.

"Nonsense Alfon, lets call her Aryll." The father said.


End file.
